childhood of john x sherlock
by ilumin1
Summary: un fanfic dedicado a esta pareja, donde john recordara su infancia, y la forma en la que conocio por primera vez a sherlock


-Aquella vez... Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa vez... Tambien ocurrio algo parecido...

Comienza flashback

Era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por aquellas deslumbrantes estrellas. Desde mi balcón, apoyado en la repisa de puntillas, las observaba con una gran sonrisa...

No podía esperar a mañana, me había hecho un montón de amigos ese día, y me habían proclamado jefe del grupo...

Estaba deseando quedar de nuevo con ellos...

Se oyó el grito de mi madre llamandome para cenar.

-john, a cenaarr! Te he hecho tu comida favorita, si no bajas se lo comerá todo tu hermana!

- ya voy mamaa!

Baje lo mas rapido que pude y grite una vez alli.

- espaguetisss!

Pero había cierta tensión en el ambiente...

En la puerta principal se hallaba mi padre al que hacía años que no veíamos.

Me quede en las escaleras, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como actuar.

Mi hermana se levanto y se fue arriba pasando al lado mio, y dijo como escupiendo las palabras.

-ya no tengo hambre

-hola!-dijo como si tal cosa mi padre.

Yo le mire con cara de atontado mientras se acercaba y me acariciaba el pelo.

-que tal esta mi pequeño?- pregunto sonriente.

Ese era mi padre... O eso parecía... No recordaba su cara, de lo unico que me acordaba de él era su sonrisa... Aquella sonrisa que decía, no pasa nada... Me acordaba de la ultima vez que le vi, como se marcho diciendo que tenía que irse de viaje... Me acuerdo de mi hermana arriba de las escaleras mirandole fijamente, como desafiandole a que se marchase. Recordaba a mi madre en el suelo llorando suplicando para que se quedará. Recordaba como gritaba que era peligroso... Pero su trabajo siempre fue lo primero...

Mi madre se acercó, le tocó la cara con la palma de la mano, con la suavidad con la que se acaricia una mariposa...

-has vuelto...- dijo con un hilillo de voz.

El se volvió hacia ella.

-así es, me ha costado lo suyo, pero aquí estoy- dijo satisfecho.

Entonces fue cuando repare en la cicatriz que le recorria una parte importante de la cara... Tambien me fijé en sus ropas de camuflaje y sus botas militares... Su mirada... Todo en el parecía desgastado, demasiado usado, demasiado sobre explotado...

Mi madre y mi padre se fundieron en un abrazo, y mi madre entonces lloró, pero esa vez de alegría, por que el héroe perdido había vuelto, sano y salvo a su hogar, al sitio donde pertenecía.

En ese momento, ya me sentía menos aturdido, asi que pude reaccionar.

-papa...- dije como requiriendo su atención.

El se giró y me miró, todavía con aquella sonrisa que nunca se desvanecia y que nunca lo haría.

-No, no me he olvidado de ti, john...- dijo con cariño.

Yo trague saliva, abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar, tenía la garganta. completamente seca, no podía hablar.

Asi que me abalanze a su cintura y le abraze.

El me cogio en brazos y me subio a sus hombros.

-como se ve desde ahí arriba, eh mi piloto?

Seguidamente busco entre sus enormes bolsillos y saco de uno de ellos una avioneta hecha de madera.

-esto es para ti, lo hice yo mismo en mis ratos libres.

Yo lo cogí, era precioso, perfecto para hacer que volaba por el campo... Perfecto para...

Entonces recorde aquello que antes no podía quitar de mi cabeza

- papa! Sabes que? Me he hecho muchos amigos, y mañana he quedado con ellos, son todos geniales, seguro que a todos les encanta mi nuevo avión, hay uno que no habla mucho, pero seguro que se acabará integrando, y sabes lo mejor de todo? Que soy su lider! Es increibl...

La risa de mi padre hizo que parase de hablar. Me había entusiasmado, y no paraba de hablar, mi voz ronca delataba que no había hecho caso a mi madre con lo de beber mucho agua en verano.

- esta bien, trastillo, ya me lo contaras todo en la cena, dejame primero que hable con tu hermana- dijo bajandome de sus brazos.

Le plantó un beso en los labios a mi madre y despues desapareció por las escaleras.

El crujido de los dos últimos escalones nos hizo saber que ya estaba arriba.

Yo esperaba. Mi madre puso la mesa un poco mas mona, y se retocaba la cara mientras se miraba por el reflejo de la ventana.

Tras un rato, se volvieron a oir el crujido de los dos escalones, aunque mi padre fuera tan sumamente sigiloso, no podía evitar que le delatasen.

Cuando bajo, me di cuenta de que estaba rendido, sus ojeras se marcaban mucho en su rostro antes palido, y su andar era mas pesado que normalmente.

El sonrió sin muchas ganas.

-que tal?- dijo mi madre algo preocupada.

-esta algo disgustada, pero se le pasará.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y yo le conte todo lo que me habia pasado y todas las cosas que quería hacer mañana.

Fin flashback

-Siempre pense que ese sería el dia mas feliz de mi vida, pero el dia mas feliz de mi vida sin duda, fue al encontarte de nuevo, sherlock-dije mirando su tumba.


End file.
